magnalarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Library Workshop
A quiet rustle shuffled its way through the stacks of books and loose pages. In its wake, several assistants ran through the ailes picking up whatever the breeze threw to the floor, and re-organized those that were simply shuffled. The cramped space was made even worse by the constant opening and closing of the front door. The whole thing made it near impossible to work. But the mages solidered on, for to stop would mean the deaths of many. Libraries in Magna are places where spells are researched, Scrolls are written, and a blind eye is turned to forgeries. Some can be found in-world. All libraries must be designated with a sign that names the library, or has a pictorial symbol for the order that maintains it. In addition, a library must have a posted log with stored supplies and craft, including which skills that craft is for, members of the library, as well as what spells on the library's shelves. The log should, but is not required to, list what spells, scrolls and forgeries were made there. General Usage and Abilities Using a Library Everyone with either Make Spells , Make Scrolls or Forgery, and the permission of the head librarian, can use the library to craft their associated objects. For Make Spells and Make Scrolls, these objects can only be crafted in a Library.For each skill, the process is a little different, but each follows the basic pattern of: Inform Logistics, role-play based on cost and complexity, receive crafted object from Logistics. More details can be found in the relavant crafting skill articles. As well, a Library can absorb the information in certain items to help others craft their own. This is a process called Recycling. Because of the way spellbooks and forgeries work, how much craft is gained from those objects (if any) is determined by Logistics at the time of recycling. Scrolls, however, can be broken down into their component parts: the scrolls themselves can be washed and bleached back to blanks, if washed properly, the ink can be salvaged, and the magical underlay from the ink can be captured in the matrix of the library.To recycle, a researcher must spend one minute per object roleplaying breaking down the object. The recycled craft stays in the library until the researcher leaves. Becoming a Member of a Library A Library is just a building. It has desks and books, but for the most part, the people make the library useful. Students (interns, really) return study materials to shelves, and make sure the inks remain sealed while on shelves. Assistans fetch books, make copies, and purchase new materials as needed. Without them, the library is just a square box with knowledge, but no way to use it. In most games, this kind of thing is hidden, out-of-sight of the players. In Magna, this is less so. Characters with crafting skills can be given full access to the library's materials, and help other members make copies or create new research. Even characters with component skills (in this case, Scroll Components) can be members of the library. These are usually enrolled as students, or hired as research assistants.Hiring or enrolling new researchers is a simple process: the head librarian can add or remove (enroll or expell) new members into their order at their discretion, so long as Logistics is informed of the change. Creating a Library At level 10 of Make Spells and Make Scrolls, the ability to create a shop is available to the researcher. Creating a shop can be done in two ways:One, the researcher can set up the library in-game. This method takes an hour of active role-play, but as soon as the role-play is finished, the library can be used. Two, a library can be designated prior to game-start if the character who is setting up the library is at the intended location of the library prior to game start. When designated in this way, the library starts with supplies. = Member-only Actions = Some aspects of a library can only be accessed by someone who is a member of the forge. Using Supplies Supplies are a raw form of craft that can be used by Make Scrolls, Make Spells and Forgery. A basic library starts with fifty supplies which can be used by crafting members of the library.Supplies can be used in place of craft when crafting scrolls, spells and forgeries. Whenever supplies are used, the supplies spent must be noted before beginning role-play to create the object. In the case of spells, one craft (spell) is equivalent to ten supplies, and must be used in that ratio. (eg spend 30 supplies, get 3 craft (spell)) Supplies can also be added to a library, if found in-game. To add supplies, a member (usually an assistant or student) must spend one minute per object roleplaying storing the supplies. Assistance A researcher can choose to enlist the help of other researchers when making an object, but only if both are a member of the same library. This process uses no more craft or supplies, but does decrease the amount of role-play necessary by half per additional researcher (maximum 2 extra researchers). The minimum role-play time for the object must still be met, though.Any researcher, no matter the skill, may assist another researcher. Those with component skills may not assist in this way. Research Material Shelves The true use of a library is the ability to store craft in the library. Any member, including assistants and students, can store craft from their skills into the library. Once they have, that craft becomes available to all members.To store craft, the storing character must spend five minutes per ten craft (or one craft (spell)) stored (minimum 5 minutes) roleplaying working the forge. Some suggested role-plays are: working the bellows, sharpening chisels, returning tools to their rightful places, or shoveling coal and/or wood onto the forgefire. After the roleplay, the new craft needs to be logged into the forge's log under the appropriate skill's craft column. Stored craft is not removed at refresh, but only lasts for one month. Spellbook Shelves One advantage of a Library is the ability to store knowlegde, as well as materials. In this case, a mage can store spells. Both scroll mages and spellcrafters who are members of the library can keep copies of their spells in the library. To store a spell, the mage must have a copy, either from their own spellbook, or in the form of a scroll. Then, the mage must spend one minute per spell roleplaying copying in the spell. Do not worry about using Copy Spell, the library's innate magic will take care of that component. After roleplaying, Logistics must be informed, and the library's log must be updated. From then on, any member of the library can copy that spell into their spellbook (if they have an appropriate school) or make a scroll of that spell (if they can make scrolls). Advanced Recycling When a non-member recycles craft into the library, it disappears when that smith leaves. A basic rule of any library is: don't leave your materials lying around. You don't know who will abscond with, or trash, them. However, a member can choose to store recycled craft as part of the recycling process. The process for recycling remains the same, and the recycled craft follows the same rules as stored craft (and must be logged as such).